A Cookie, a Kiss, and a Name
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: In an attempt to escape the insanity of another Saturday at Mahora, Negi finds himself in Nodoka's room.


Hello again, to any one who cares (probably no one) I'm sorry for the long wait for this story. I'm also sorry it took so long for me to write another Negima story specifically. I really do love this couple but it's hard to write something about them that's good, true to the characters, could fit canon, and hasn't been done a billion times over. Sorry.

**Cookies, a Kiss, and a Name**

The air inside the room was cool. On the short green couch Miyazaki Nodoka sat reading a thick book. The picture on the front depicted what looked to be a fight between a sorceress and a dragon. The violet haired girl seemed engrossed in the fantastic story of magic and monsters. It was a Saturday and her club activities wouldn't start until later in the day so she had chosen to spend her time doing the funnest thing she could think of, reading.

About half way through the light novel she set it down and stretched her arms out over her head to help alleviate the stiffness that came with reading in one spot for long stretches. She stood to stretch her legs and was considering fixes herself a snack when she heard a quiet noise. She tried to strain her ears to pick up on the faint vibrations. It was a low rumble like that of an approaching thunder storm except it was steady. The noise began to grow louder and then Nodoka realized that she recognized it.

It was the sound of stampeding student's that had become so common since the arrival of class 3-A's new teacher Negi Springfield. That noise always had something to do with Negi. Nodoka's cheeks were lightly stained pink as her thought's were driven to her longtime crush. Shy as Nodoka was around her professor the urge to see him was something she simply couldn't ignore. The noise of the crowd sounded like it was about to be outside her door. If she made herself hurry there was a chance she could slip into the crowd and find out exactly what was happening.

Just as she had reached out to open the door a sudden gust of wind blew it open ahead of her, and in with this wind tumbled the very object she was leaving to pursue, the ten year old Negi Springfield. As he was (apparently) leaping through the door way he managed to bring his foot around to close the door just as the sound of running classmates ran through the hall.

However, the cost of this speedy door closing was Negi's balance causing him to fall on top of a very surprised Nodoka. Negi seemed to ignore the embarrassing position as he propped himself up to listen to receding noises of his students. When everything grew quiet he collapsed onto the petite student while heaving a relieved sigh.

He had escaped.

He laid there for a moment allowing some tension to escape. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was laying on something incredibly soft and... _warm._

His eyes shot open to see the cloth of a shirt. He tilted his head to look up at a Nodoka with a face red enough to make a tomato seem pale in comparison. At the sight he felt his own face flush with embarrassment. He quickly shifted himself into a kneeling position on the floor and began apologizing as fast as his lungs would allow him.

Nodoka just lay on the floor wide eyed and red faced until something seemed to click inside her head. Immediately she shifted herself into her own seiza and let out her own stream of apologies. After a moment she somewhat awkwardly stood up from her position. She brushed off her skirt before looking down at the very red faced boy sitting on her floor. He was dressed in a fairly plain button up shirt that seemed a little disheveled and a plain pair of pants. It was far more casual than Negi's usual suit but that was to be expected on a weekend and something in the idea of having a casually dressed Negi in her room got Nodoka's heart to speed up ever so slightly.

"Uh, sensei?" she began awkwardly. "Yes Nodoka-san?" he replied politely. Nodoka thought for a moment before deciding on something to say. "Would you like to... um... would you... like to..." she took a deep breath to gather all her courage to ask the daunting question.

"Would you like to have a snack with me!" she finally finished, "while you're hear I mean..." she added in a softer tone. Just in case she was being to "forceful". Negi just looked at her for a moment before flashing a bright smile. "That would be lovely, as long as it's not to much trouble I mean." he responded happily. Nodoka stood smiling at the prospect of sharing a snack with Negi, her heart seemed to be soaring. "OK, I'll be back in just a sec!" she said excitedly as she popped into the small dorms kitchen area.

Suddenly her mind was racing, what should she do for a snack? Maybe a bag of chips? But she wanted Negi to really enjoy it, but what if he didn't want to wait on her to actually cook something? Or maybe he was expecting her to cook? Was there any difference between the British and Japanese idea of a snack? Did they even have anything snack like in the kitchen, what if all the cabinets were empty? What if there were no snacks at all and she had to run to the store? Would Negi wait? In all this flurry of though Nodoka stood staring at the cabinet not even daring to reach out and touch it. After a moment Negi felt a slight twinge of concern. "Nodoka?" he asked softly, snapping Nodoka out of her trance. "SORRY!" she squeaked before opening the small pantry.

Her eyes quickly scanned it's contents before landing on a package of unopened cookies she been saving (she was actually surprised Haruna hadn't stolen any). She quickly snatched up the package, it would have to do for now.

When she stepped back into the main part of the door she saw that Negi was sitting at the table on the floor opposite the couch. Nodoka silently (and with a brightly flushed face) opened the cookies and set them on the table before seating herself on the couch. "Thank you for the snack," he said before taking one of the cookies to nibble on. Nodoka noticed that he seemed to be blushing behind his spectacles.

Nodoka smiled as she took a cookie for herself. Negi was right here. They were sharing a snack and they were really alone together. She felt a tingle of excitement run up her spine at the thought. Part of her wanted to see just how far she could push her luck, how far did she dare go?

"Negi-sensei," she began, "would you like to join me on the couch?" Negi looked slightly surprised but that look was soon overtaken by one of delight. "Thank you" he said standing to stretch his legs. He carefully walked around the table and gently lowered himself onto the green fabric. Nodoka caught him giving her a side long glance before looking away with his cheeks turning crimson.

Nodoka couldn't ignore her excitement, she was practically shivering from the sensations. He was so close, close enough to touch. She could detect a faint scent of soap coming from him. She felt herself leaning closer, she wasn't even thinking anymore.

Before she knew what she was doing she had planted a light kiss on Negi's cheek. She could feel the heat of his blush through her lips. Her heart was racing and she wanted this to last.

Needless to say that's when Haruna made her entrance. Before Negi or Nodoka could move she had burst through the door and got out about seven words before she noticed the scene before her.

"Hey Honya-chan, have you heard about Negi's..."

Negi immediately jumped up off of the couch as Nodoka dove to the other side of the couch as if to pretend she hadn't just done what Haruna had seen her do. Haruna stared at the two red faced youths for a moment before her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and a long smirk drew itself across her lips. "Well what have we here?" she asked with a tone that terrified both Negi and Nodoka. "Pardon me for interrupting, I'll just let you two _finish_." she said backing out of the room still smirking.

For a moment there was a tense silence. "Sorry," Nodoka said breaking the silence. "Don't be," Negi replied. Nodoka looked up at Negi her eye's widening as he finished, "It felt nice. You have soft lips..." he said almost to himself. He suddenly looked surprised at having said it aloud.

"Sorry about interrupting you, thank you for the snack Nodoka-chan!" he said before rushing out of the room blushing. Nodoka stared after him, her blush reddening as the implication of something struck her. He had called her "Nodoka-_chan_." by the time Haruna stepped back into the room she had passed out, blushing and with an overjoyed smile on her face.

…

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. The second story (the first was _Homework_) in what I'm calling the "Memoirs of room 642", which is basically any short funny and/or cute story occurring in Nodoka's dorm room (Room # 642). There aren't chapters nor is there any real continuity. Mostly I just want other authors to be inspired by the idea and write there own stories in the 642 continuity. (If any one does please tell me about your story and please encourage others to do so as well). As for the story itself please tell me what you think of it. Reviews are what makes writing worth it. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
